The American Fighter a American nija Crossover
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Miles is back and amsbuse the TTA/Warners/Rescue Rangers X/Dumb Frog/Pennywinkel/Madmanna, put rings on them and control them but Alex and Razor were Street Fighters and Super-Shin Humans and fought there friends and Miles Alphia.


The American Fighter a crossover with American Nija   
  
Dumb Frog, Pennywinkel, Mademanna, and Miles Alpha are owend by 8-Bit Star   
  
Tiny Toons and Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner are owend by Warner Borthers   
  
Rescue Rangers X are owend by Edward Bard III   
  
Alexander Armington and Razor Armington are owend by Aaron Roberts   
  
Alexander is the Joe Armstrong   
  
Razor is Curtis Jackson   
  
American Nija (c) is owend by some movie company   
  
Day 1   
  
Date March 12, 2004   
  
Location, Chicago, Illinois   
  
(BGM: American Nija Theam song)   
  
(The Sing Apers)   
  
American Fighter   
  
Kath Soucie  
  
Cjarles Adler   
  
Tress Macneille   
  
Gail Matthius  
  
Joe Alaskey  
  
Aaron Roberts  
  
Ricky Roberts   
  
Seances change that the Tiny Toons and the warners were in the United Center when Something hapen   
  
Crowd: What that.   
  
Miles Alphia: HA HA HA now you mortal toons will be my servents for my army to get back Dumb Frog, Pennywinkel, Mademanna,  
and The Rescue Rangers.   
  
Buster: No we will not.   
  
Miles: You don't have a choise knock out.   
  
his knock out just knock the Tiny Toons and Warners out and put wered rings on them and he tells them who they are working for.   
  
Tiny Toons and Warners: Yes Our Lorad.   
  
Miles: Phase 1 is complet now Phase two to put the rangers, Dumb Frog, Pinnywinkel, and Mademanna and I will rule the world HA HA HA!  
  
Chicago O'Hears International Airport The Rangers, Dumb Frog, Pennywinkel, and Mademanna were wating for LFA Rangers Commander Alexander Armstrong and Stargent Razor Jackson.   
  
Pennywinkel: Who are we watting for Chip.   
  
Chip: Our Freind Alexander Armstrong and Razor Jackson.   
  
Pennywinkel: Oh!   
  
Dale: Here they Come.   
  
Alexander and Razor: Hay Guys  
  
Rescue Rangers X: Hay Alexander   
  
Alexander: So who are they.   
  
Chip: This is (Dumb) Frog Helsing, Pennywinkel VanMuus, and Mademanna.   
  
Dumb Frog: Hi   
  
Pennywinkel: Hi   
  
Mademanna: Hi   
  
Alexander and Razor: HI   
  
But the Tv went on and the news came on   
  
News Repoter: This is a specal buttlin on ABC 7 A villine name Miles Alphia just hit the Tiny Toons and Warners Parade and turnd theme into Servents now he will do more damagte.   
  
Alexander: Great Just my Vaction now becomes work.   
  
Dumb Frog: Oh great Miles Alphia just came back from the grave and get his revinge we got to spot him.   
  
Chip: Alexander and Razor you guys want to help?   
  
Alexander: That Fine with me.   
  
Razor: Shure let get this guy.   
  
Rescue Rangers X: Rescue Rangers Away!!!!   
  
Part 2   
  
When the Rescue Rangers X, Alexander Armstrong, and Razor Jackson went to were Miles Alphia at but they found him and full supries.   
  
Miles: So you have maide it to my trap HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Chip: Were are the Tiny Toons and the Warners Miles?   
  
Miles: Oh them I will show you come fourth my servents.   
  
They saw Tiny Toons, and The Warners were under a trances and wering a ring.   
  
Alexander: Oh no Fifi GRRRRR!  
  
Dumb Frog: What you have done to them Miles.   
  
Miles: Oh I put the ring on them and turnd them into my servents now for you Knockout   
  
His blast knock the Rangers X, Dumb Frog, Pennywinkel, and Mademanna but Alex and Razor were knock off back to the wall and not unconses.   
  
Miles: My Ring go on the Rangers X, Dumb Frog, Pennywinkel and Mademanna and turnd them in to my servents.   
  
The Rings were fast and put on the Rangers X, Dumb Frog, Pennywinkel and Mademanna and become his servents but Alex and Razor Was mad.   
  
Alexander: Milles That it nobody take my friends and trund them into servents now you will pay!   
  
Razor: That Right you Fuzzball.   
  
Miles; GRRR! Servents get them and beat them up.   
  
TTA/Warners/Rescue Rangers X/Dumb Frog/Pennywinkel/ and Mademanna: Yes Master.   
  
Razor: What we do Alex?   
  
Alexander: We will use our combined Street Fighter abd Battle Arena To Sa Den Movies.   
  
Razor: Right.   
  
Alexander: Let Go.   
  
They were comming for them at all angles.   
  
Alexander: I must use Fe Loung   
  
Razor: I will use Ken.   
  
Alex: Razor once we grab them we will move the rings out of there hands.   
  
Razor: Right Let do it.   
  
They performe street fighter moves and eacth one they grab they move the rings out of the TTA, Warners, Rescue Rangers X and Mademanna hands.   
  
Fifi: What hapen.   
  
Buster: Once we are in the prade but we were attacking you then we are here.   
  
Alex: Oh don't wory Miles put the Rings on your hands now you ok but you have to move out of the way because we have to spot Dum Frog and Pennywinkel.   
  
Fifi: Ok my love  
  
Mademanna: But how you would spot them they known all the DBZ movies.   
  
Alexander: And so do we because me and Razor watch DBZ.   
  
But Dumb Frog fire Ki blast at them but they got out of the way   
  
Alexander: I will take on Dumb Frog and you will take Pennywinkel.   
  
Razor: Right.   
  
Alexander: Sorry Frog Kamamahame bast   
  
Dumb Frog: Kamahame Bast   
  
Alex Bast is more powerful than Dumb Frog Blast and knock him out and went to move the ring.   
  
Razor is facing Pennywinkel and they did the same thing but his Supream Hadookent more powerful than Penny, knock her out and remove the ring.   
  
Dumb Frog/Pennywinkel: Alex what hapen.   
  
Alexander: Miles just ambush you and put the rings on you right now your powers are week and need to rest me and my cousin will face Miles.   
  
Dumb Frog: Right go for it.   
  
Miles: So you two will face me now I will show you who is the most powerful bean in the world.   
  
Alexander: Oh yea Razor let go Super Shin Human 38 and 37.   
  
Razor: Right.   
  
Alexander and Razor: Super Shin Human 38 and 37 Arrrg!   
  
SShAlexander: Ok Miles it game time.   
  
SSHRazor: You are in load of beating.   
  
Miles: So you two learn Super Shin Human strenght so let be it Kamamhamae   
  
SSHAlexander and SSH Razor move out of the way.   
  
SSHAlexander: Hay Razor let do the Supream and Utarl Hadookent at miles.   
  
SSHRazor: Right.   
  
There poweres are charging up to full power.   
  
Dumb Frog: What no way?   
  
Pennywinkel: I have never seen two humans can Chargers up to there full power.   
  
SSHAlexander and SSHRazor: Utral and Supream Hadookent Blast.   
  
Miles: What noooooo!   
  
There Blasth destory Miles and obertan and the TTA, Warners, Rescue Rangers, Dumb Frog, Pennywinkel, and Madamenna chere.   
  
Chip: Boy he gone.   
  
Yakko: Wow they got more power than any one.   
  
Dumb Frog: Hay Alex were did you learn that moves?   
  
Alex: Me and Razor attend Street Fighters Tomerments Past few years and learn the movers from Ken, Ryu, FeLone, Guile, and Chung Li.   
  
Dumb Frog: Wow that was some battle.   
  
Alexander: Hay let party and parade at the same time.   
  
TTA, Warners, Rescue Rangers X, Dumb Frog, Pennywinkel, Madameanna: YAAA!   
  
So they party and Prade in the streets.   
  
Fifi: So my love how was you day in Chicago?   
  
Alexander: It was fine You can go shopping, have fun, eat, dance and party.   
  
Fifi: So Alex do you want to dance with me?   
  
Alexander: Shure I will be gald to.   
  
Dot: What about you Razor?   
  
Razor[blushes]: Um Shure.   
  
So they Party, Paraide and Dance in the streets and kiss.   
  
(American Nija Theam Song)   
  
The End.   
  
(Rolling Credts) 


End file.
